A Taste Of Chocolate: Frank
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Frank gets hold of some chocolate!


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, sadly. Richard O'Brien owns them all.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all those that reviewed "A Taste Of Chocolate". I enjoyed hearing your comments and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank **Magenta-Skye** for giving me an amazing idea for this one, I'd be lost without her =D. I hope you all enjoy it…

Frank watched the giggling domestic being guided out of the lab by his handyman. He sighed and shook his head.

"What has gotten into her today?" He mumbled to himself.

Looking down at the beautiful face of his creation, he smiled fondly. Soon, he would be ready. He reached for the piece of paper on the table next to Rocky and read the instructions Riff Raff had written for him. He understood most of it so he set to work.

Twenty minutes later, he threw down his scalpel in anger. The heart he was working on had slipped out of his fingers and landed in a mess on the floor. He was about to shout for Magenta when he remembered her annoying behaviour.

"Riff Raff get down here!" He bellowed.

As he waited for the handyman to get down to the lab, he heard the front door slam and two voices followed. He recognised them to be Columbia and Riff Raff. Frank snarled as he heard Columbia mention Eddie. She had been spending so much time with the delivery boy lately. Didn't she understand that Frank did not like sharing his things?

"Master, you called?" Riff Raff's voice asked, breaking Frank from his thoughts.

"Yes. Clean this – what are you smiling about?" He demanded.

"Nothing master." Riff Raff replied quickly, taking the smile off his face.

"Hmm. Well, clean this up and get me another heart." Frank ordered.

"Yes master." Riff Raff nodded.

"Where is your annoying sister?" Frank enquired.

"She is…resting. She is sorry for her behaviour." Riff Raff explained.

Frank noticed another smirk flicker across his face and disappear again.

"I should hope she is. However, I feel she should still be punished." Frank grinned.

Frank had different ways of punishing his servants and even Columbia. Riff Raff would receive the whip if he ever put a toe out of line. Columbia would be made to stay in the castle for as long as he said, with no visits from Eddie and no "Frankie love". Magenta, she would be called to his room to do whatever he wished. This was his favourite punishment as he received the most pleasure from it.

He watched as Riff Raff clenched his fists and turned bright red. Frank waved this off as natural behaviour as her big brother.

"She is deeply sorry master. Surely you can forgive her?" Riff Raff argued.

"Temper, temper. You don't want to make it any worse for your sister, do you? Now clean this up." Frank smiled evilly.

A few weeks later, Frank walked into the foyer as Columbia was handing Riff Raff a bag full of little boxes.

"Thank you, Columbia." Riff Raff smiled.

"What are those?" Frank demanded.

Riff Raff whipped around to see Frank glaring at them with his hands on his hips.

"Chocolate master." Riff Raff mumbled nervously.

"Chocolate? What is chocolate?" He frowned.

"It's only the most amazing snack ever." Columbia told him.

"Give me some. I must try this…chocolate." Frank ordered.

Columbia took a bar from her pocket, unwrapped it and gave it to him. He wrinkled his nose at the brown rectangle she'd placed in his hand.

"It's delicious, honestly. Try it." Urged Columbia.

"Since when has anything brown been delicious?" He asked sarcastically.

"Gross!" Columbia cringed. "Just try it."

Frank took a deep breath and shoved the bar into his mouth. He gasped at the delicious taste that filled his mouth. Columbia grinned at him and Riff Raff smirked at his masters shocked face. When he'd finished his mouthful, he craved more.

"Riff Raff, give me those." Frank demanded.

"But master, my sister -"

"I don't care. Hand them over." Frank ordered.

Riff Raff reluctantly gave his master the bag and glared at him as he watched him walk up the stairs to his room.

"I'll get Eddie to bring you some more over, Riff Raff." Columbia sighed.

Later that night, Frank came bounding into the dining room. A huge smile was plastered on his face, his eyes wide and chocolate smeared round his face.

"Columbia." He sang. "Let me paint your nails."

Before she could answer, he'd sat in a chair next to her and grabbed her hand.

After painting her nails every colour of the rainbow, he started applying some make-up on her.

"Frankie!" She screeched for the third time.

He'd poked her in the eye with the mascara brush too many times.

"Sh. You're putting me off." He moaned. "I'm done anyway. Here have a look."

Frank held up a mirror for her to see. Columbia screamed as she saw that he'd made her look like a clown. Magenta ran into the room, clutching a feather duster above her head.

"What's wrong?" She shouted, looking wildly around the room.

"Columbia's screaming because she's just seen how beautiful I've made her look." Frank beamed.

Magenta glanced at Columbia and almost burst out laughing.

"Don't!" Columbia shouted.

Frank pulled Magenta into the seat on the other side of him.

"Master. I'm terribly busy." She protested.

"I'm relieving you of your chores today. Now, it's make over time." He giggled.

Magenta tried to get away as he attacked her with several brushes loaded with colourful make-up. Frank laughed wildly as he dabbed the make-up all over her face.

Moments later, he stood back, smiling in satisfaction at his two models.

"Shut it Coco." Magenta hissed as Columbia started to giggle.

"Don't you look beautiful? Now…what else? Oh I know…Riff Raff!" He called.

Riff Raff entered the room and saw Columbia sitting gloomily next to a sulking Magenta. Both women looked as though they'd just had the make over from hell. Magenta glared at her brother as he smirked at her.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"Sit down. You're my next customer." Frank beamed.

"Erm – I – the creation – lots to do -"

"Sit down Riff Raff." Laughed Frank.

Riff Raff glanced at his sister and her friend. There was no way Frank was going to do that to him.

"Run." Magenta and Columbia shouted to him.

Riff Raff bolted out the door, Frank hot on his heels, cackling. Before the handyman could reach the lift, Frank grabbed him and dragged him back into the dining room. He forced Riff Raff into a chair and ordered the girls to pin him down. They gave him apologetic smiles and held him still while their master set to work on him.

Finally, Frank finished with him. Riff Raff gasped as he saw Frank had given him bright red lipstick, pink blush and both his eyes had a different colour of eye shadow. One was bright pink and the other blue. Frank clapped his hands gleefully and ordered them all into the ballroom.

He turned on the jukebox and turned to smile at his creations.

"Time warp!" Frank shouted.

The three clowns groaned but did as he said.

After dancing the time warp five times, Magenta, Columbia and Riff Raff were exhausted.

"Master please. May we sit down for a little while?" Magenta begged.

"Fine. You girls sit down. Riff Raff stay here." He grinned.

Riff Raff mumbled something under his breath as Frank changed the song. A familiar tune began to play and Frank smirked over at him. Riff Raff's eyes widened.

"No. Please master, don't make me do this." He cried.

"Sing Riff Raff." Frank cackled.

Riff Raff groaned.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite." He mumbled.

"Louder. I can't hear you." Frank shouted.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite." He sang louder.

Magenta and Columbia collapsed into tears of laughter. Riff Raff glared at them as Frank joined in and made him dance.

Finally, Frank had had enough and sent them all to bed, their make-up smudged and running down their faces mixed with sweat. Their limbs ached.

"Oh Columbia." Frank called.

"Yes Frankie." She yawned.

"I want more of that chocolate. I demand a bag everyday." He told her.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I'll see what I can do." She sighed.

It looked as if it was going to be a long week for them all. They would have hardly any sleep, she was not looking forward to this.


End file.
